Persian names
Persian is spoken throughout western and central Asia. It is native to Iran and is also widely spoken in Afghanistan (where it is called Dari). It also has many speakers in the surrounding countries. Male names * Amir * Meaning prince. * Persian: امیر Arash * Meaning truthful, bright. * Persian: آرش Azad * Meaning free. * Persian: آزاد Azar * Meaning fire. * Persian: آذر Aziz * Meaning powerful, respected. * Persian: عزیز Babak * Meaning little father. * Persian: بابک Bahadour * Meaning brave warrior. * Persian: بهادر Bahman * Meaning good mind. * Persian: بهمن Bahram * Meaning victory over resistance. * Persian: بهرام Behnam * Meaning reputable. * Persian: بهنام Behrouz * Meaning fortunate. * Persian: بهروز Danyal * Meaning God is my judge. Persian form of Daniel. * Persian: دانیال Daryoush * Meaning possessor of goodness. Persian form of Darius. * Persian: داریوش Dilshad * Meaning cheerful. * Persian: دلشاد Ebrahim * Meaning father of many. Persian form of Abraham. * Persian: ابراهیم Erfan * Meaning knowledge. * Persian: عرفان Fereydoun * Meaning third. * Persian: فریدون Farrokh * Meaning he who can tell right from wrong. * Persian: فرّخ Firouz * Meaning successful. * Persian: فیروز Hadi * Meaning leader. * Persian: هادی Hamid * Meaning praised. * Persian: حمید Hassan * Meaning improver. * Persian: حسّان Hossein * Meaning handsome. * Persian: حسّین Jahan * Meaning world. * Persian: جهان Jalil * Meaning important. * Persian: جلیل Jamshid * Meaning shining river. * Persian: جمشید Javed * Meaning eternal. * Persian: جاود Kaveh * Meaning royal. * Persian: کاوه Khurshid * Meaning shining sun. * Persian: خورشید Kiyan * Meaning pride, king. * Persian: کیان Kiyanoush * Meaning royal. * Persian: کیانوش Mahdi * Meaning guided one. * Persian: مهدی Mahmoud * Meaning praiseworthy. * Persian: محمود Masoud * Meaning lucky. * Persian: مسعود Mehdi * Meaning guided one. * Persian: مهدی Mehrab * Meaning friend of water. * Persian: مهراب Mirza * Meaning prince. * Persian: میرزا Mohammad * Meaning praiseworthy. Persian form of Muhammed. * Persian: محمّد Navid * Meaning good news. * Persian: نوید Omid * Meaning hope. * Persian: امید Parviz * Meaning happy. * Persian: پرویز Rahman * Meaning merciful. * Persian: رحمان Roshan * Meaning bright light. * Persian: روشن Sam * Meaning dark. * Persian: سام Sardar * Meaning leader. * Persian: سردار Shahin * Meaning peregrine falcon. * Persian: شاهین Shahnaz * Meaning pride of the king. * Persian: شهناز Sohrab * Meaning shining. * Persian: سهراب Female names Akhtar * Meaning star. * Persian: اختر Arezou * Meaning desire. * Persian: آرزو Atefeh * Meaning affection, kindness. * Persian: عاطفه Ava * Meaning voice. * Persian: آوا Azar * Meaning fire. * Persian: آذر Azra * Meaning virgin. * Persian: عذرا Bihar * Meaning spring. * Persian: بهار Darya * Meaning ocean. * Persian: دریا Dilshad * Meaning cheerful. * Persian: دلشاد Elaheh * Meaning goddess. * Persian: الهه Fatemah * Meaning to abstain. * Persian: فاطمه Fereshteh * Meaning angel. * Persian: فرشته Firouzeh * Meaning turquoise gem. * Persian: فیروزه Gol * Meaning flower. * Persian: گل Golbahar * Meaning spring rose. * Persian: گلبهار Golnaz * Meaning proud flower. * Persian: گلناز Golshan * Meaning rose garden. * Persian: گلشن Jaleh * Meaning dew. * Persian: ژاله Katayun * Meaning housewife. * Persian: کتایون Khadijeh * Meaning premature child. * Persian: خدیجه Khurshid * Meaning shining sun. * Persian: خورشید Laleh * Meaning tulip. * Persian: لاله Leyla * Meaning night. * Persian: ليلى Mahin * Meaning moon. * Persian: مهین Mahsa * Meaning moon-like. * Persian: مهسا Mahtab * Meaning moonlight. * Persian: مهتاب Maryam * Meaning wished-for child. Persian form of Mary. * Persian: مریم Masoumeh * Meaning innocent. * Persian: معصومه Minou * Meaning heaven. * Persian: مینو Morvarid * Meaning pearl. * Persian: مروارید Nargis * Meaning daffodil. * Persian: نرگس Nasrin * Meaning wild rose. * Persian: نسرین Niloufar * Meaning water lily. * Persian: نیلوفر Nousha * Meaning sweet. * Persian: نوشا Omid * Meaning hope. * Persian: امید Parvaneh * Meaning butterfly. * Persian: پروانه Roshan * Meaning bright light. * Persian: روشن Sahar * Meaning dawn. * Persian: سحر Shabnam * Meaning dew. * Persian: شبنم Shahnaz * Meaning pride of the king. * Persian: شهناز Soraya * Meaning the Pleiades. * Persian: ثریا Yasemin * Meaning jasmine. * Persian: یاسمینCategory:West Asian names Category:Central Asian names